


Dusk till Dawn

by GoNEF



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian is bad at feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Famous Damian, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Overprotective Dick, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sorry guys, Wayne Manor, normal Jon, playboy Damian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Genius playboy Damian Wayne has everything he could ever want and more yet people fail to see how broken this boy truly is. He meets Jon Kent a bright cheerful boy who’ll show Damian there’s more to life than fame and fortune





	1. The end of an era

**Author's Note:**

> New month, new life, new me ^^ so I have been having trouble with writing, I have also been having family problems and I was having some trouble getting back on my feet but like I said it's a new month, I am living in a better place and it's time to get back to writing ^^

_“Damian Wayne has ended his engagement with Kitty Moth!_

_The singer told G! News that he and model Kitty Moth wanted different things, sources indicated that Damian didn’t want to be tied down, he wanted to party and be wild while he still could, while Kitty wanted to have a calm more private life, she says that she was ready to start a family and Damian wasn’t._

_Our sources indicate that the main reason Damian [Wayne] kept putting off the wedding was because he was afraid of being tied down to one woman and needed freedom. A sources close to Wayne and Moth told us that Wayne believed Kitty was getting to clingy and kept pushing Damian to pick a date for their wedding, something Damian was getting tired of hearing._

_After three years of cheating, heart breaks, and lying Damian [Wayne] finally ended the engagement leaving Kitty [Moth] heartbroken and distraught, the model refuses to talk about it and wishes Damian the best,”_

“And me being gay having to hide my sexuality as well as this whole mess being a pr stunt to further her career has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I called off that engagement,”

Dick let out a surprised squeak as he turned around to see Damian leaning against the door way, glaring at the TV, Dick looked at the TV before he looked at Damian, he was about to turn off the television so that Damian wouldn’t have to see the media trash talking him about his engagement with Kitty, Damian however, had other plans.

Taking the remote from Dick the younger Wayne turned the volume up as he continued to hear the reported paint him as some bad guy while making Kitty look like an angel.

“Damian-”

“Add to the fact that Gotham Fashion Week starts tomorrow and she needs all eyes on her so that she’ll be the main focus also has nothing to do with our ‘break-up’” he continues ignoring whatever Dick was about to say as he watched Kitty do an interview about how heartbroken she felt and how she wanted to apologize to all her ‘friends’ for not listening to them when they warn her about him.

It annoyed him to no end, especially when Kitty kept going on and on about how Damian didn’t treat her right despite her always being faithful, attended to his needs, and was always his shoulder to cry on when it came to his anxiety, the reporter as well as her father called her a caring girlfriend who deserves better.

“More like a fool if you ask me, if she was willing to stay with a man who cheated on her than she is a fool and anyone who believes her or calls her brave is also a fool,”

He turned off the television when the reporter continued going on about how Damian was nothing like his brothers and he should learn from them.

“Damian, you know that Dad only brought the two of you together because-“

“Because she is an upcoming model that needed publicity and her father is a business man who’s company would be a great help to WE and now that both sides got what they wanted they didn't need this so call engagement which should have ended after father's and Selina's wedding but I was tired of waiting and decided to call it off. Did it piss Father and Killian off? Yes, do I care? Hell fuck no, because in the end everyone got what they wanted,”

 _“Everyone got what they wanted, everyone but me,”_  

“Damian look, I know that right now things are a little hectic but all this will be over once Gotham Fashion Week is done, then everyone will forget about this break up and you’ll-“

“Have another bimbo waiting for me to entertain so that she can get a head start of her career without actually doing anything,”

Dick stared at Damian in shock.

“Father already has another woman waiting for me, says with the wedding coming up he needs me to be seen with another girl, can't have his youngest son attend his wedding without a date otherwise people will start talking this time it’s another blond bimbo who is nice and sweet and will hopefully help tame ‘the beast’”

 “Wait, you mean to tell me that you spending some time with Melody wasn’t coincidental?”

“Dick looked shocked at the mention of Damian going with another girl, hell he and their dad talked about giving Damian a break so that he could spend some time alone and focus on his music career, not to mention he really needed a break after the past year of having the media attack him and Kitty’s fans calling him degrading names as well as enduring racial slurs from those Islamophobic assholes who wouldn’t leave him alone.

Tt, no, if anything Father and Selina want me to be seen with a ‘good girl’ who will hopefully stop me and all my 'playboy' ways,”

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” he answered honestly.

“Yeah, I know, any way if you need me don’t call because I won’t be answering my phone at all,”

“Where are you going?”

“Out,”

“Out where?”

Damian glared at his brother before saying,

“Just out!” he slammed the door and headed to clear his mind and gather his thoughts.

Damian Wayne was the youngest son of billion-dollar business man Bruce Wayne and world-famous model Talia Al Ghul. His three-half brother were Richard, Jason, and Timothy.

Each boy had their own success in the industry. Dick was a famous model, every agency wanted him, every fashion designer wanted him to wear their clothing, all in all Dick ran the modeling world with an iron fist. Jason was a famous athlete; whether the sport was basketball, football, MMA fighting Jason was the best. He was currently focusing on MMA and so far he’s been doing a good job at it. Tim is another business man in the making so it’s no secret that he’s going to take over WE when Bruce retires.

All three of them were also famous actors and all of them were currently working on a film together that Damian was also a part of.

As for Damian, Damian has always had a love for singing but lately he’s been losing his inspiration to write music, well he would’ve lost it completely if it weren’t for the small little cafe that he always visit, it was the only place where he could get some peace and quiet.

“Oh hello Mr. Wayne, how are you today?”

Damian stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where he was, it seemed his mind and body both agreed that he needed to go to Kara's Cafe and thats exactly where they took him. He did however, arrived there faster than he expected, guess he was lost in thoughts longer then he thought.

“I’m fine Kara, how are you doing?” he asked with the famous (more like infamous) Wayne smile that can charm anyone.

“Doing great, actually better than great I am magnificent!”

“Why is that?” Damian asked as he was lead to his usual table.

“Well, because my two nephews are spending their summer vacation so I am excited to see them here,”

“Really?”

“Yep, in fact they are right over…there! Jon, Kon come over here and say hi to Damian,”

“We’re coming,” a young voice shouted from the kitchen.

Damian watched as two boys came out of the kitchen, one was a muscular man, he appeared to be the same age as Jason, a strong chiseled jaw line and bright blue eyes with black hair and a nice tan skin. The other one, the other one was the one that caught Damian’s attention.

He looked…he looked… words couldn’t described the angel’s appearances, his skin-Damian couldn’t help but wonder if it were as soft as it looked-was smoothed, unblemished from any markings, scars, or cracks that would destroy the image of perfection that many try to obtain. His eyes, his eyes were a heavenly deep blue, two sapphire gems that rival the clear sky as well as the deep sea, Damian could see that those beautiful eyes caught the beautiful image of deep oceans glittering in the light of the moon. His midnight _locks_ _shone like the sea at night, the black strands utterly white where the bright lights fell._

He was an angel, that was all Damian could say about him, he watched as the two boy came closer and closer to him and the only thing going in his head was for him to not say anything stupid.

The two stopped in front of him and the angel smiled at him, Damian felt his heart stopping for a second before a warm feeling began to spread from his heart across his chest while his face began to turn into a light crimson shade as his eyes became a brighter shade of green, the angel extended his hand and spoke in a rich velvet tone,

“Hi, I’m Jon, Jon Kent and you are?”

For the first time in a long while Damian smiled, not his usual Wayne smile or the fake one he uses when it comes to the paparazzi but an honest to God real smile.

He shook Jon’s hand-Jon, what a lovely name for a lovely angel-and spoke his own name,

“Hello Jon, I am Damian it’s a pleasure to meet you,”


	2. Jonathan Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jon's past is revealed and Damian finds out not everyone will fall for his charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th !!! I love this day so I always try to post a story or two on this particular day. Anywho I just wanted to say something that I forgot to add in the first chapter. Bruce is not going to be portray as a good dad, and honestly neither is Selina. They are going to be shown as stuck up people who are arrogant and think they are better than everyone else, there will be character growth and they will learn the error of their ways but that is not for a long while. Now you are more than welcome to leave this story if you want I will not stop you this is your first and final warning. Anywhore I hope you guys enjoy this story ^^

It wasn’t his fault, it was never his fault; at least that’s what he was always telling himself since that awful day.

Jonathan Kent was a simple boy, born and raised in Smallville with two loving parents and a caring older brother. To most people, they would call Jon a sweet, loving boy who was strong and brave like his father.

If only they knew the truth, if they only knew the awful things that Jon has done then no one would use those adjectives to describe him.

His parents, Kon, Kathy, hell even his own grandparents tried to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. But he knew the truth, he knew that he was to blame for what had happened. If only he would have told the truth then everything would be alright, they would still be happy together well as happy as Jon could get.

Despite what his family and hell even Mr. Luthor said, it was all Jon’s fault he would forever blame himself for everything.

He wondered if maybe that’s why they send him to his Aunt Kara, to get away from all the drama that was Smallville, being in the city would hopefully get his mind off things and the funny thing was, it was working.

Being in the city was weird at first but soon he got the hang of it, unlike Kon who’s been in Gotham longer than him since he was attending Gotham University. The older Kent was showing the younger Kent around the city, what areas to avoid and what was the easiest rout to take to go to the book store.

Jon was happy for the change in scenery, he didn’t realize how badly he needed this mini vacation, in fact it was doing wonders for his mind.

And yet, the change of scenery, the relaxed atmosphere that he felt whenever he was around his brother, he could not shut the voices in his head, screaming at him, despite how many times he tried to squash it down he could feel the guilt slowly creeping up, consuming his heart as dark thoughts clouded his mind.

He could hear the voices accusing him of what a horrible person he was because he was free and enjoying life while someone else was suffering all because he chose to open his mouth.

He hated that voice, that awful voice that sounded a lot like _him_ yelling, accusing, speaking awful truths that Jon did not want to hear.

Jon tried to ignore it, especially since he did not want to go back to his old habits, habits that he promised his mother that he would not go back to.

Spending time with his aunt Kara and being at her café was an enjoyable experience, and if he was honest it did silent the voices, even if it was just for a few hours. He met a lot of friendly people and some not so friendly people.

Selina Kyle was a lot nicer when she was behind a camera, when he saw her he was star struck at seeing one of his favorite actresses in person. However, he soon saw a side of her that made him want to go home and destroy every DVD he owns with her face on it.

He tried to remain positive when she told him-more like yelled-that he got her order wrong.

He did not want to tell her that she did in fact order a Chai Latte, but the look on her face told Jon it was best that he did not correct her.

Lucky for him Richard Wayne was there and was able to defuse the situation before Kon could come and take over.

Jon was certain that Kon would’ve given her a piece of his mind for calling Jon an incompetent buffoon, he was thankful that Mr. Richard was able to calm her down and get her right order and paid Jon a huge tip.

Still after that incident Jon decided not to speak to any celebrity which surprised him when Damian Wayne came up to him with a shy smile.

Damian was a handsome fellow with an amazing voice and a great acting career.

Jon loved his music, Damian had a voice that belong to an angel, soothing and calming but also could bring out every raw emotion that Jon was feeling. He wouldn’t lie, some of Damian’s songs helped Jon whenever he found himself falling into a pit that was full of every negative emotion and thought.

His song, Broken; which was co-written and sang with Maya Ducard was a master piece and helped Jon through one of his toughest times in his life.

And yes, while he did appreciate Damian as a singer with a beautiful voice and a gorgeous man with a hot body it still confused him as to why he was sitting on of the stools and lean against the counter and gave him a smile that was a mix of cockiness and nerves?

 _Why would Damian Wayne be nervous? Maybe he just wants some free food? Who am I kidding? He’s_ Damian Wayne _he could buy and sell this whole place within seconds. Maybe it’s all in my head? Yeah, it probably is, I mean why would Damian Wayne be nervous around me?_

Damian cleared his throat to get Jon’s attention, but the raven beauty was lost in his head that he doubts he even heard him. Damian tried again and once again he was ignored.

Damian couldn’t help but frown a little, was the blue eye angel really lost in his own little world or was he pretending to be lost in space so he wouldn’t talk to him?

Damian could feel his hands beginning to sweat. This…this has never happened to him.

Never in his life has he been ignored, everywhere he went all eyes would go directly to him. Whenever he stepped into a building his precense would scream _look at me, hear I am_ and yet, since they’ve been introduced Jon has yet to speak to him or ask for an autograph.

Which surprised him, he wasn’t use to this. Being ignored or not having someone shove a phone to his face. In a way it was nice, in another it bothered him, just a little. Only because Damian was really interested in this guy and he wanted to talk to him and yet this angel has not given him a fraction of his attention.

Damian was about to call it quits and leave when the older boy-Kon he believed was his name-came up to Jon and slapped the back of his head.

“Ow what?”

“You idiot someone was talking to you,” Kon said, his face was full of annoyance but his voice, maybe it was just Damian, but his voice sounded concern? He wondered why.

“Oh, sorry,” Jon turned to look at the celebrity with his face turning into a lovely shade of scarlet.

Damian tried to resist every urge to pull Jon into his arms and never let him go, seriously that blush was a beautiful look on the raven beauty.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Wayne,”

Damian couldn’t help but chuckle, he’s been called a lot of things but certainly not Mr. Wayne, that’s a new one. Usually people would either call him Damian or Al Ghule depended on how much of a douche the reported was.

“Damian,”

“Wh-what?”

“Call me Damian, Mr. Wayne is my father,”

“O-oh right of course,” if possible Jon’s face became a lovely shade of red, it took all of Damian’s will power not to reach out and stroke it.

“Umm…I’m Jon,” he felt like slapping himself, Aunt Kara already introduced them so why was he repeating himself?

Damian didn't seem to mind since he just smiled softly at the young man.

“A pleasure to meet you, Jon,”

“Same,”

The two were silent for a moment or two before Damian opened his mouth again,

“So, what brings a handsome boy like you here?”

Jon cleared his throat before looking at Kon who shrugged his shoulders before he left to attend some other customers.

Jon turned his attention back to Damian who still had that look of arrogance.

“If I didn’t know any better Damian, I would say you were flirting with me,”

“And what if I am?”

Once again Jon’s face turned an even deeper red, he could feel his cheeks burning as well as his heart beat accelerating.

Damian Wayne, was flirting with him?! Why, why would he of all people flirt with Jon?

“Umm…well…I would…umm….I mean…,” looking at Damian he could see him smirking, obviously he was enjoying Jon and his fluster expression. While Jon wasn’t afraid to admit he was attracted to Damian-who wouldn’t be? He looked like he was made by the Gods-he refuse to have his heart broken again. Refuse to go down that road again, he wasn’t sure if his heart could take another heartbreak or if his state of mind was ready to let another person in.

He took a deep breath before he looked straight into Damian’s eyes,

“I would ask you,”

If possible Damian’s smirk became wider, eagerly waiting for Jon’s reply,

“I would kindly ask you to not do it,” Jon turned around and headed for the break room not once did he look back.

Damian watched Jon’s retreating back, heading towards the back room, as soon as Jon asked him not to flirt with him he felt his cocky expression fall, and his jaw dropping.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr  
> go-n-ef ^^


	3. Rejected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday it is ??? This girl's !!!!! and in celebration of my birthday I am going to update all my stories this week ^^ starting with my favorite Dusk till Dawn hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

“ _I would kindly as you too not do it,”_

Nine little words that have been floating through Damian’s head since he left the café, after Jon headed for the break room Damian wanted to run after him and ask him what he meant by that but before he could Kon, Jon’s older brother stopped him and told him that it would be best if he left him alone and kindly asked him to leave.

He didn’t want to leave if anything he wanted to fine Jon and talk to him but the look on the older boy’s face told him he should leave now unless he wanted trouble and if he were honest the last thing he wanted was for the paparazzi to find his hiding spot and give Kara as well as himself trouble.

His father made it clear that he wanted no trouble, no PR nightmares, no bad press from the media at all. With the wedding coming up soon his father was doing everything and anything to make sure nothing soiled the Wayne name.

Which is why Grayson was forced to stay away from Wally and spent as much time as he could with Gordon while Todd wasn’t allowed to be seen anywhere near Star City since people were already hinting he and Roy may or may not have something going on between them.

It bothered Damian to no end that he, Todd, Drake, and Grayson had to hide their sexualities from the world, but his father and Selina made it clear that everyone had to know or at least believe that the Wayne brothers were as straight as a pole. Which was stupid if you ask him.

One look at Grayson and you would no he was anything but straight. Rubbing his forehead, he entered the Mansion and was annoyed to find Melody and Selina sitting in the living room talking about Allah knows what.

_“Should’ve gone to the park,”_

Maybe if he was quiet enough he could sneak pass them and into his room so that he won’t have to deal with either one of them.  

 Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance to walk by undetected, Selina caught Damian trying to sneak pass them.

“Damian,”

Damian cursed himself for not moving fast enough, turning around he saw Selina walking over to him, it took everything in him not to run the other way or yell at her and call her every horrible word he knew, and since he knew almost ten different languages he knew plenty of horrible names he could call Selina.

“What,” he asked rudely, Selina ignored his rudeness and instead continue speaking to him as if his hatred for her didn’t mattered.

“As you know, tomorrow is Gotham Fashion Week,”

“Yeah, I already know that,” he grumbled.

“Which is why you and Melody must be seen everywhere and anywhere as much as possible, it is important that nothing, and I mean nothing ruins the Wayne name before the wedding. Everything has to be perfect or as perfect as we can get it with you and your brothers,”

Damian just rolled his eyes and stopped himself from saying the first thing that came to his mind and that was telling Selina to shut up and not worry about his brothers or him since neither one of them had control over what the paparazzi say her and his father however...still Damian chose to say something that wouldn’t cause an argument which would result in his father punishing him,

“I already know this Selina, now, can I please go to my room there are somethings that I need to do,” she looked at him for a moment before dismissing him with the wave of her hand.

Damian rolled his eyes before he headed for his room. He’s twenty years old and yet Selina treats him like his sixteen or worse five.

Still, he had no time to worry about Selina and her stunts right now he had other things to think about. Once he entered his room he turned on his computer and waited for the monitor to finish loading. Once it was completed he began his search.

“It’s not stalking, I just want to know more about him,” one thing that his mother always drilled in his head was this, knowledge is a powerful weapon and the only thing that can make brute force fall to its knees.

He needed, wanted, had to know everything he could about this boy. From what he gathered is he is Kara’s nephew so assuming if she’s either related to Jon’s father or mother he should probably start with Kara first and work his way from there.

Looking through Kara’s social media he found some photos of Jon lucky for him she tagged him in them. Smiling to himself he clicked on Jon’s username on his Instagram and cursed out loud.

“Fucking hell! Why did you have to have it in private?”

Looking at Jon’s IG he saw that it was private and the only thing on it was a picture of him smiling, his arm around a girl with orange hair and freckles on her cheeks. She was cute, she was more than cute she was beautiful and her and Jon…they looked good together, maybe that’s why Jon asked him not to flirt with him, maybe Jon was already dating this girl and he didn’t want to cheat on her, Damian felt a little bad for flirting with someone who was taken.

Despite all those cheating rumors, Damian hated cheating, despise to the point where if he saw anyone doing it he would do everything in his power to ruin them, maybe that’s why he hated Selina. Oh, who was he kidding it was exactly why he hated both Selina and his dad.

Taking a deep breath Damian rubbed his temples, he did not need to think about his dad or Selina; right now, what he needed to do was go back to Kara’s café and apologize to Jon for even trying to flirt with him.

Sure, he didn’t know he was taken but he still felt bad for even thinking of asking the boy out. Taking a deep breath, he turned off his computer grabbed his keys and headed back for the café, if he explained his reasons maybe the boy would forgive him and hopefully they could be friends. Maybe not friends since the only thing that he will be thinking about is having the blue-eyed angel beneath him, or above him whichever works well for him.

_“No, stop Damian bad thoughts very, very bad thoughts,”_

Leaving the room, he went through the back door of the mansion to go see Jon, no way in hell did he want to see either one of those money grabbers at the moment.

“Damian,”

Damian stopped dead in his tracks. Cursing everything he knew he turned around as his father stepped closer to him.

Most people say he looks like his dad but then again, if anyone saw his mother they would surly change their opinions and say he was an exact replica of his mother.

Bruce Wayne was a good man, sometimes when he wasn’t trying to control of his sons lives, of course his status of playboy billionaire did back fire even if it was just a ploy that he for some reason wanted the world to believe he was.

Because of his sleeping around resulted in four children being born out of wedlock. Dick Grayson was an accident that happened when his father was only 18, Bruce met a woman who was traveling with the circus a one-night stand resulted in his older half-brother.

Unfortunately, Grayson’s mom died in a horrible accident when Grayson was only eight.

Todd’s mother was a prostitute and didn’t want her son to do anything with Bruce Wayne, sadly for her she had no choice but let him in Bruce’s life, when it was discovered that Todd was his second son, Bruce filed for custody and won, because of her addictions as well as her profession she was seen as an unfit mother despite her doing her very best to make sure that Todd had a happy childhood, still, the court didn’t care if the child was happy they only cared about the money and Bruce’s lawyers paid them a lot of it.

Drake’s mom wasn’t anything special, she just slept with him, had the kid, dropped him off at Wayne Manor and left. No one knows where she went or who she really was since Bruce found out that everything about her was a lie and vanished into thin air.

The final woman his father had a child with was Talia Al Ghul. A beautiful woman who was once an actress, then model, then a fashion designer. She was a successful woman whose career ended before it began but that was something Damian did not like to think about if he did he would feel more anger towards his father and that harlot.

“Yes, father?”

“Where are you heading off to?”

No way in hell was he telling him where he was going, the only people who knew of the café where his brothers and all four of them sworn to secrecy and never tell Bruce about it. It was their go to place to be whenever they needed to escape the craziness that is their life.

“I was going to the park,”

Bruce looked at him before saying,

“Well, your stroll to the park can wait you and I are needed somewhere,”

“Where?”

“We need to go with Selina and do some wedding shopping, I also need you to be seen with Melody as much as possible,”

“We’re going to town so that the paparazzi can see me walking with the beard?”

His father glared at him,

“Melody is your friend and I already promised Dick after your break-up with Kitty you’ll be taking a break from bearding,”

Damian rolled his eyes, both he and his father knew he only said that bullshit to Dick so that he will get off his back about Damian and the unnecessary bearding.

“Then why does Melody have to come? More importantly why don’t you and Selina go off by yourselves and let me head over to Maya’s instead?”

“I already told you Damian, the wedding is all Gotham and the world is talking about and everyone knows about your relationship with Selina and how you don’t get along with her-“

“Not my fault,”

“Damian,” his father turned into a disapproval tone one that made him roll his eyes.

“I already told your brothers and you from the beginning that I do not want anything to ruin this wedding and the public needs to know that you and Selina are getting along,”

“You mean they need to see me getting along with her and they need to _see_ me dating a girl so no one assumes I’m anything but straight right?”

Bruce stared at his son while Damian glared at him,

“Of course the public also needs to see me as a cheater, a liar, and someone who breaks their precious blond princess, they also need to see me as white as possible so that my music could sell faster, of course that doesn’t stop them from calling me every horrible name in the book because my mother is Talia Al Ghul, but of course they already saw me as a horrible person when I punched a guy for calling me and Maya horrible names and instead of helping me you allow the story to spin to see me as the bad guy and Kitty as my ‘savior’,”

Damian glared at his father as he continued with his speech, he wasn’t sure why he was lashing out at his father, but he felt great about to do it,

“You and Selina say you don’t want any PR nightmares or for the Wayne family name to be soil but don’t you think it’s already too late since both you and Selina were the ones who allowed The Word, and every other source of media to talk shit about me, hell you guys were the ones who decided to give me the playboy image, but now with this stupid wedding coming you want me to be well behave young man? Fuck that,”

Bruce’s face was bright red as Damian threw every horrible thing the media has said about him back at him and while he didn’t want to admit everything he said was true he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for putting Damian through all of the crap he’s endured and instead of helping him he made it worse.

Before Bruce could even form a retort the door from the back open and in came Maya.

“Hello Wayne family!”

Maya was a beautiful woman and Damian’s best friend; the girl wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or tell the world that she was a proud lesbian. It swelled Damian’s heart with joy that his best friend was free and able to be herself, she was an amazing person and deserve to be happy. Like Damian, Maya was a singer as well as an actress and she was amazing in both. Her voice was incredible and was able to go through different styles of music, she even won a Grammy for her album.

“Maya, what brings you here?” Bruce asked confused as to why she was hear.

Maya smiled brightly at him before she hooked her arm around Damian’s and lead against his shoulder.

“The answer to that is simple, Damian and I made plans for lunch and I decided to swing by early so that we can head over to our favorite diner since it’s always pack during lunch time,”

“I see,”

“Welp, if you need us you know where we’ll be,”

She then pulled Damian out the door before Bruce could say or do anything, once the two were out the door they looked at each other before sprinting to her car. Knowing Bruce, he’ll come out the door and order them to stop whatever it is they are doing and force them to go with him and Selina to go wherever it is they were going.

Once they reached her car, they both got in and drove off.

“Where to bro?”

“Kara’s café, I need to see someone,”

“You, need to see someone at Kara’s café?”

Maya knew about the café, she was one of the few Damian trusted to know about the place, not only did she know but she was also a frequent customer, the two loved the place and always enjoyed going there together whenever they could.

“Yes,”

“And who is this someone?”

“Some guy I met,”

“Oooh, Damian Wayne met some guy and he wants to see him?”

“Yes, but it’s not like that,” he quickly said before she could form an idea that he did not want to hear.

“You sure?” she asked giving him a smirk.

“Positive, I just need to talk to him and apologize,”

“For what?”

Damian’s became a bright red color before he said,

“Flirting with him when he has a girlfriend,”

Maya looked at her friend, if there was one thing she knew about her friend in shock.

“Did he tell you? More importantly did you know?”

“No, and no,”

“Then how do you know he has a girlfriend?”

“Because I was going through Kara’s Instagram and found his Instagram and in his profile pic was of him and cute red head hugging each other and smiling with one another,”

“And that made you think he had a girlfriend?”

“Yes,”

“You know, that might just mean they are friends, right? I mean you and I cuddle all the time and we’re still friends,”

Damian thought about her words, of course she might have a point, the two might be friends but then again…

“I don’t think they are friends,”

“What makes you say that,”

“Well, when I was at Kara’s café earlier today I saw him and flirted with him and he looked uncomfortable, so I think she might be his girlfriend,”

“Ahh, okay so maybe he is taken,”

“Yeah so I need to apologize to him,”

“Question,” Maya asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the café.

“What’s that?”

“How are you gonna tell him that you know he has a girlfriend without sounding like a stalker?”

Damian’s eyes widen in fear, he…hadn’t thought of that…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ come yell at me at my tumblr: Go-n-ef


	4. Made a mistake now I’m paying for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon are both being punished for the mistakes of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL BOO ZARA ^*^ ❤❤❤❤❤❤ MY DARLING THIS IS FOR YOU ^*^

Jon rubbed his forehead as he looked at his phone, Kathy just send him a message and if he were honest, he shouldn’t have looked at it if anything he should’ve just ignored it.

Looking at it he read it again just to make sure that what he saw on his screen was exactly what he saw and not something his imagination created for his benefit.

Taking a deep breath, he sends a quick reply and hit send knowing that his answer would satisfied both Kathy and his family.

Jon lean his head back as images of red hair and aquamarine eyes filled his head, images of a time he was happy before it all came crashing down on him. He saw the signs, he knew what he was doing, and yet…Jon did nothing to stop him. He didn’t tell Mr. Luthor or his parents, he always lied to Kon whenever he asked him how he was, he fooled Kathy letting her think he was happy when he was slowly dying.

He thought he could fix him, thought he could do something to ease his pain but he didn’t see that he was trying to fix a problem that refused to be fixed, a problem that was out of his control and Kathy paid the price.

She told him she was okay, that she never blamed him for what happened when she should. He was the reason for the scar, the reason why people always gave her looks when they saw her in the streets.

Not only was it his fault she got hurt but it was also his fault that _he_ was now in jail wasting away his life.

He shook his head trying to erase those thoughts, the longer he thought on them the more he would blame himself he already told himself he wouldn’t think no more of the past and now he was going to focus on the present and only the present.

A vibrating sound interrupted his musings, grabbing his phone he saw another message from his friend.

**Kathy (sister dearest): Okay ignoring the obvious, met any cute boys ??????**

Cute boys? The only cute boy he seen was Damian Wayne but he wasn’t so sure if Kathy would approve, while he knew better than to believe the media since his parents were respective journalists, it was still hard to ignore what the media said plus with seeing how quick Damian was to flirt with him despite breaking up with his girlfriend Kitty Moth, it made it a little easier to believe what the papers said about him. Although he never expected for him to flirt with a boy since everything, he has heard about him described him as a womanizer.

“Excuse me?”

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

“Yes?”

Damian tried not to let those beautiful blue orbs distract him from the reason why he was here, he came to apologize to the blue eye angel not ask him out on a date.

Although maybe a date would be nice…no, stop he has a girlfriend.

“Mr. Wayne are you okay?”

Damian shook his head and tried to calm his blush that was spreading across his face.

“Umm… yes everything is fine,”

“Okay, what brings you back here?”

“I’m here to…well I want to… I mean, crap how is it that you are the only one to make me a lost for words!” he screeched in frustration.

Jon looked at him with a confused expression he replied,

“I’m…sorry?”

“No, no, don’t, don’t apologize. You’re probably thinking I am crazy and have no idea what I am talking about,”

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” Jon couldn’t help but laugh a little making Damian smile a little as he heard the loving sound of Jon’s laughter and wonder what he had to do to hear it again.

_‘Girlfriend, he has a girlfriend,”_

The two were silent for a while before Jon asked,

“Did you forget something, or would you like to order something?”

“No, I am here because I owe you an apology,”

“An apology?”

“Yes, I flirted with you and made you uncomfortable and for that I am sorry,”

“Oh, umm you didn’t have to apologize for that Mr. Wayne,”

“But I do, instead of realizing that you were uncomfortable with the situation I continued to push and for that I am sorry. My mother raised me to respect boundaries and I crossed several of them with you and for that I am sorry,”

Jon was surprised and didn’t know what to say, while he was flattered that a big celebrity like Damian Wayne was apologizing for his mistakes it felt weird, yes he was a little uncomfortable but that was more of the fact that he was worried that he will become Damian Wayne’s next target.

Maybe he should explain why he felt uncomfortable with him.

“Mr. Wayne-“

“Damian, call me Damian please,”

“Damian, the reason why I didn’t approve of your flirting is because you just got out of a long term relationship and I thought well I assumed-“

“That I only wanted to fuck you and leave you like I do with my other ‘conquests’,” Damian said with a bitter tone.

“Well…yes,”

Damian couldn’t help but growl, great his father and Selina’s plans were ruining his chance with this blued eye angel and he couldn’t correct him, not if he wanted his secret out on social media for a quick buck. Still, he felt compel to explain to him his situation and hoped that he would understand.

“My _relationship_ with Kitty Moth was strictly professional it was just PR and me being painted as a cheater was to help her get people to notice her and her work the two of us weren’t even together,”

“So, none of the cheating scandals were real?”

“No, if they were, I would be dead,”

“Why?”

“My mother would have my head for disrespecting another living being she raised me to respect women and my partner and if I didn’t, she would find me and cut off my balls,”

“She said that?”

“Yeah and you know the scary thing?”

“What?”

“I believe her,”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh as he imagine a beautiful woman who would be identical to Damian glaring at him and telling him what would happen should he do anything against her morals that she would surly drill in his head.

Damian’s emotionless mask became on of joy as he heard Jon’s laughter, listening to the beautiful sound that only an angel could make.

People would always describe his voice as an angel’s but if anyone heard this beloved creature laughing, they would all agree that his laughter was the sound of an angel.

Why, why did this beautiful angel had to have a girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a girlfriend,”

“Wh-what?”

He really hoped he didn’t say that out loud, judging by Jon’s smile and answer he did.

Jon laughed a little more before saying,

“I don’t have a girlfriend, I am single,”

He’s single? He’s single! Jon was single?!

“Really?” oh, God he hoped that his voice wasn’t as energetic as he just made it out to be.

Jon blinked before giving him a warm smile that made Damian’s heart beat faster than he thought possible.

“Yes really,”

Damian couldn’t help but give Jon a smile he just hoped it wasn’t a creeper smile.

Jon squirm a little, Damian was giving him a creepy smile that was making him a little uncomfortable.

“Umm…Damian?”

“Yes?”

“You’re creeping me out,”

Damian snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed the back of his head and in an embarrassment said,

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to,”

“It’s fine,”

So, if he was single then who was the girl in the photo?

“What photo?”

Damian looked at Jon, he really needed to stop voicing his thoughts out loud.

“Uhh…nothing, nothing at all,”

The two were silent for a moment or two before Damian asked,

“Hey, listen are you busy this Friday?”

“No, not really,”

“Do you…want to maybe, hang out?”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah, you know as friends?”

“Umm,”

“Look, just…just give me a chance to prove to you that I am not what the tabloids say and I swear that if you get tired or if you still think I am a jerk I’ll leave you alone,”

Jon looked at him, while a part of him thought he was a jerk another part couldn’t help but feel flattered that Damian was willing to apologize to him and giving him an explanation as to why the media was quick to ruin his name.

Maybe…maybe Damian Wayne isn’t the same as the villain the media tried to paint him as.

He took a deep breath and hoped that he would not regret this.

“Okay, we can hang out this Friday but only as friends okay?”

Damian couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile he’s ever had.

“Yes, yes of course will 3 be okay?”

“3 will be perfect, you can pick me up here if that’s okay?”

“That’s perfect, you won’t regret this,”

I hope not.

Damian smiled and felt giddy inside, he was going to hang out with the cutest person on this planet and if everything went well he might get a chance to hang out with him some more and if he were lucky they may or may not date in the future, only time will tell.

“Well then I guess I will see you on-“

The door of the shop opened as both boys turned to greet the guest coming in,

 “Hey, Jon is your brother here he texted me asking me to come…over…Damian?”

Damian turned to see his brother?

“Tim?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: Go-n-ef

**Author's Note:**

> It may look like things are going well but trust me this story is gonna have a lot of angst, heartache, and problems before it can get better anywhore let me know what you guys think okay ^^


End file.
